Galbana Lillies For Queen and Country
by VizzyBruv
Summary: Vaan has a love for Queen Ashe and so she to he, but Penelo and Baltheir would have their love light in flames. Join these lovers through their journey to find the love for each other and how they will deal with it Rated M (or as I would say 16 ) for 'possible' mature content
1. Chapter 1

Galbana Lilies for Ashe – Chapter 1

Vaan rushed down the mucky sewer waters, with flowers preserved in a bag to keep it fresh with one thing in mind. 'Ashe'.

Ashellia B'nargan Dalmasca. Hmmm, what a divine name. What a strong name. What a strange name – now that Vaan had time to ponder it was quite a strange name, but he ws too busy trying to sneak into the palace through the sewers, into her majesty's chambers while trying to keep the flowers fresh. He had spent all day in the markets of Rabanastre with Penelo (modelling a rather unpleasant face, he may add) to find the perfect flowers. And now that he had them he wasn't going to waste his gil by getting lost in the sewer.

But it seemed fortune favoured him as he reached the steps which he so clearly remembered led to the hallways of the royal Palace. Now – to find her room.

In theory he should have idea how to find her room, but after several failed attempts prior to this date of finding her room just for idle chat, and being found and most probably would've been put into that condemned hole of a dungeon again, if it wasn't for her majesty's intervention.

Just like his Ashe, taking time away from her probably busy schedule specifically for him. Which only strengthened his liking to her. If it were anyone else she wouldn't even intervene and let the judgment system do its work. But because it was him... and with this thought Vann treaded down the palace hallways, carefully and silently skipping pass any wandering guard he spotted. Until he came face to face with the overlarge doors of Ashe's room. It was about 6pm now, and he was unsure if this was a common time for the queen to be in her room.

Even still, he opened the door carefully and exhaled with delight that she wasn't here. This will give him time to come up with an excuse for why he was here. An excuse that Penelo so rudely prompted he create.

"Seriously what's up with her? I mean, she was in a bad mood all day. And she was more nagging then usually. I am a goddamn sky pirate – well in training. Still don't have an airship of my own. Hard to believe its been half a year already since we pretty much saved Ivallice from Vayne. Man time flies." Vann sighed as he walked to Ashe's desk and place the flower pot on it. "What does she want from me? I'm being as romantic as I can. I thought she want to help me, but no. being a stuck up bitch is more her thing."

"I think it rude for you to speak of your friends in such a vulgar manner."

Vaan froze. He vaguely remembers the door thudding shut as he ranted about Penelo. Must've been too wrapped up in his thoughts to here.

He turned around. "Ashe." He forced himself to say.

"Vaan?" Ashe gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing here?"

'Shit!' Vann thought inwardly. In his complaints on Penelo's attitude he had forgotten to come up with a feasible excuse for his arrival. "Umm…" He stammered, "Flowers!" Ah god. The one thing he didn't want to admit to, 'Well' he thought 'Time to get this over with.'

"Flowers?" she said, fatigued by the days duties. "You snuck into the royal palace for the umpteenth time, to hand me flowers?"

"Um, yeah." Vaan's face reddened with embarrassment of how stupid his plan was. This did not go unnoticed by the queen.

She giggled and spied the flowerpot resting on her desk. "Galbana Lilies?" She asked as she stared at the light red flower. When Vann nodded she smiled to herself. "Why thank you, Vann. They are lovely." She turned to face Vaan again. "Now tell me Vann, why bring these for me?"

"So many questions, my queen." Vaan replied sheepishly.

"I could call the guards once again. I fear they are becoming accustomed to your 'Visits'." She smiled. "They search for the entrance you use, but so far have been unsuccessful. I may call them if you wish."

"I don't."

"Then speak, Vaan. And while you at it, you can tell me all the things that you so obviously dying to tell me the past 6 months. Are you castle break-ins an annual event now?"

Vaan blushed once again and gave a smug smile to try and hide it. Again, unsuccessful.

"I bring them purely because I want to…give you something, my queen. I try not to make it a habit of breaking into castle. Until I get my own airship."

"That is right." Ashe said sitting on her bed. "You dream of the skies."

"Yup!" Vaan said joining her. "Gonna have my own ship and go on my own adventures with Penelo. Going wherever we want to, whenever we want to!" Vaan exclaimed gleefully.

"That must be nice." Ashe said with a hint of sadness. "To go where you want." She sighed.

"Don't tell me your bored already, Ashe. You are going to be the greatest leader Dalmasca will have ever seen. Trust me."Vaan smiled.

Ashe looked away and Vann thought he saw a tinge of red in her cheeks. 'Success' he thought. Finally he got her to blush. He complimented her and she responded positively. Vaan had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Is that a blush I see, my queen?" Vaan asked sarcastically.

"Hmm," Ashe replied. "Yes it is." She leant closer to Vaan until her head rested on his shoulder. "Do you think that there is room for more on you airship?"

"Ashe-." Vaan was cut off.

"I am still talking, don't interrupt me. Have you not learnt that yet?" Vann just chuckled. "I am not abandoning my post as queen. I am just wondering aloud." Ashe sighed again. "Well if you are not going tell me of your arrival and there is nothing else you want to discuss or… achieve." She spied a glanced at Vaan, before resting her head on his shoulder again. "Then you should probably go now."

"Oh." Vaan felt deflated.

"Not like that!" Her sudden outburst startled Vaan. Seeing this, Ashe composed herself and continued. "I just require some sleep is all."

"Ha." Vaan smiled before jumping off the bed. "Well goodbye, Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca." Vaan pondered on a thought. "Has anyone ever told you that your name is quite odd?"

Ashe played at mock insult. "You would be the first."

"Well it is. At least to us commoners." Vaan turned on his heel to leave and when his hand grasped the door handle, Ashe called out.

"Vaan."

He turned his head to look at her. "Yes."

"You may come back tomorrow…if you wish."

"U-." Vaan stammered again. 'Stupid, stupid! C'mon Vaan keep your cool.' "I think I may." Vaan smiled brightly and then left.

Ashe clutched her pillow around herself, trying to calm her breathing. She hoped with all her heart that Vaan did not hear the beating of her heart like a drum. And maybe, just maybe, she thought she heard his heart do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Galbana Lilies for Penelo - Chapter 2

When Vaan returned from the Palace, Penelo couldn't help but noticed that love sick look in his smile. She felt a pang in her heart but chose to ignore it and try to be a nonchalant in her questions and answers.

"How was it?" She asked.

Vaan stared at her with a smile on his face, "It went better than planned." He finally said.

"So you final made a plan."

"Of course!" 'Lies' thought Penelo. The Queen must've been in a good mood she thought desperately, not truly paying attention to Vaan's story of how it went. From what she could gather, Ashe likes Galbana Lilies and Vaan told Penelo that he'd get her more tomorrow.

"Tomorrow? So soon." Penelo said.

"Before you start nagging me, Penelo, I must make it clear that Ashe suggested it, not me." Vaan smiled proudly to himself. "Must've made such a good impression that she's begging for me to come back.

"Oh Vaan," Penelo drowned, trying to sound tired yet she knew she'd not get any sleep tonight.

"Oh sorry, didn't want to bore you." Vaan snapped. Which in turn snapped Penelo back into the conversation. She may not care for his plans to get Ashe, she did not want Vaan angry with her.

"Sorry, Vaan." She said quickly, "Migelo had has me run errands for him all day. I don't know why, but it took a lot out of me. Maybe we can continue this in the morning." Penelo breathed heavily, she hoped Vaan hadn't sensed the worry laced in her words.

Of course he didn't, he was Vaan. "Ok!" He said happily. Just like him, always toying with her. Probably wasn't truly upset in the first place. But that's what she loved about him. His simplicity, his dreams and ambitions. Now that she thought on it, that was what she had over the Queen, she was part of his future. She and she alone. Ashe was not and could not. She as the queen.

Penelo sighed happily to herself and met Vaan's gaze, she stood and hugged him not too tightly and said her goodnights. As she walked through the back door of the Migelo's Sundries, she fantasised on how they're life would play out. Vaan would of course want a massive airship, but not a crew – only him and her. Like Baltheir and Fran. Come to think of it, where were those two. Vaan and her have been taking care of the Strahl in their absence but come to think of it, they hadn't heard or seen them since the _Bahamut's _fall.

Hard to believe it has been 6 months already. "Man time flies." Penelo said to herself as she walked up to her room on top the flight of stairs.

The night, as she expected, was restless. Vaan was in the room next to her and when they were young she go and sleep with him when she couldn't sleep on her own. When they were younger. They are older now and such actions would certainly not be met with the same amount of acceptance. The world dirtying their minds.

Though she was not certain as she had never attempted it.

"No!" She corrected herself. She couldn't allow herself to be drawn in like that. Besides Vaan likes Ashe, and Penelo's his best friend. Probably never even thought of her as the waoman she's grown into.

Penelo looked down and examined her breast. They'd been flat all her life and then just like that b=grew rapidly. They were modest before the event they had endured, but now 6 months after, they truly grown into a force to be reckoned with. She even found Kytes gawking at her a few times. Though she was secretly flattered she was openly offended. Not because she thought it bad for men to seek women they see pretty, just because Kytes is not the man she wants staring at her. No, that was Vaan. And he had to be all googly eyes for the Queen.

"Damnit, Ashe!" Penelo blurted out in frustration as she turned to lie on her stomach. "Why can't you find yourself a prince and live happily ever after?" She asked herself.

Penelo awoke the next morning with an excruciating neck ache. Caused by her constant tossing and turning. Though she initially felt bad about being ordered to rest for the day by Migelo, she later livened up when she found out who her Doctor for the day would be.

"Penelo!" She was stirred out of her 'between worlds' phase as Vaan came crashing into her room.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt. Do need medicine. I'll go out and buy cure don't worry." Vaan said frantically.

"Vaan," Penelo said calmly, trying to calm him down, "I'm fine and no, only my neck aches, I am alright. Besides, where would you get the money to buy cure?" Penelo said in her usually nagging tone.

Vaan blushed out of embarrassment. "Wel Migelo said you were sore, and not much else. I had to think the worse, I thought you might've fallen down the stairs yesterday when you were going to sleep. I told Migelo he needs to install some lights on the staircase.

Penelo laughed at his worries, but then stopped abruptly when she felt a strong pain swell on the left of her neck.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah," Penelo said whilst gently rubbing it, "But it was worse this morning, I just need to rest is all."

"No!" Vaan pouted.

"No?"

"That's right. I need you Penelo, my day will be so boring without you. So you neck ache will be gone completely, never to return again. Wait here!" Vaan exited the room and Penelo let out a strained sigh, wondering what half-arse baked up plan Vaan had this time. Perhaps he was going to heal her with some backwater miracle medicine in the Sundries. Or actually go out and buy cure or esuna. Whatever happened she was secretly glad it was Vaan and not a real doctor. Yes, Vaan was certainly better equipped to deal with this situation.

Though she didn't truly know why he wanted to help her so much. It's not like she was dying or anything. Just a sore neck, nothing bad. All she needed to do was sleep. But she knew with Vaan going all out to help her she wouldn't be getting any sleep today.

Vaan returned to her room with many shopping bag's filled with indescribable herbal remedies, alchemy bottles, some potions but all in all it seemed Vaan had been quite busy.

"Ok, first the potions." Penelo nodded, knowing Vaan wouldn't risk a backstreet buy on her and went to a proper shop to buy her the medicine. She took the potion and it only succeeded in making her wide awake. She didn't know where to feel happy about now being fully aware of her surroundings, as drifting in between consciousness was quite peaceful. But on the other hand, her forced attempt of her trying to go to sleep was slowly giving her a headache.

After the potion failed, Vaan tried something from the Sundries which nearly singed her hair. He then gave her something called Barachus Wine. Penelo went into a fit of fury and it took Vaan a good few hours to get her to fully calm down. Only when she did, did she remember the pain in her neck. It had gotten stronger.

All through the day, did Vaan try and heal her but try as they might, her neck ache would not go away.

"Hmm, ooh I know!" Vaan said in a peppy thought. As to where this pep came from Penelo had no idea. But still she enjoyed Vaan's presence.

"What is it this time? An ancient Dalmascan spell that cured all sores?" Penelo said sarcastically.

"Nope, rub cream."

"Hmm," Penelo's ears perked up at the sound of 'rub'. She wondered if Vaan would opt to apply it himself. What would she say if he did? How would she say it? All these questions brought to a halt when Vaan said.

"Turn around."

"W-what?"

"Turn around, I need a good view of the neck."

Oh God, he was going to apply it himself, what to do, what to do, what do!

"Um.." Was all Penelo could blurt out.

"Don't worry," Vaan smiled, "I'll be gentle."

Oh Vaan. Don't say that! This is going to send me into a bigger berserk than that wine did. His skin against mine. Mmmm. No wait! This is really going to happen isn't it. Ahhhh!

Penelo tilted her head away from Vaan so he could see where the pain resonates. Under the right ear.

Vaan opened the case of the cream and stuck a finger in it. He sniffed the cream for god knows why and then went on to rub it gently into her skin. Imagine if he started the cream, thought Penelo as she silently enjoyed herself to the maximum of her pleasure. She thought Vaan would tell by her laboured breathe and smile that stretched from ear to ear that she was overly enjoying this, but a lass no. Vaan continued to do this simply because he wanted to heal her, not for any ulterior motive.

But then he stopped.

"Oh…" Penelo let slip through her lips.

"I need to go now Penelo." Vaan said solemnly.

"Why." Penelo tried not to allow the disappointment and longing be laced in her voice.

"I have to meet with her majesty. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"I thought you were going to the palace?"

"I am. But still, I want to get their before she does. Allows me time to compose myself. Oh and also…I got you this." Vaan reached into the bag and picked out a single wilting Galbana Lily. "Sorry if its dying. Your health is more important than the health of some plant." Vaan chuckled.

"You seemed to put yourself at risk for these flowers when they were for Ashe." Penelo sighed and accepted the flower. "But thank you anyways." She flashed him a smile and Vaan leaned in and kissed her on the check, like he did every time when he went out at night. And each time, Penelo felt as though she was floating, even if they were just pecks on the cheek.

"You just rest up, ok Penelo." She nodded and smiled when Vaan rose to tuck her in. "And to make sure you do…" Sleep. Did just cast sleep on me? Penelo thought. But the only reasonable answer to her sudden drowsiness is sleep. Cheeky Bugger.

Penelo went to sleep with butterflies in her tummy and a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A Royal Inquisition – Chapter 3

Vaan was wandering through the sewers, humming merrily to himself. It had been a week since he started going to the Queens chambers routinely. Ashe's face always brightened when they were chatting away, even when they weren't talking they're ears off, an easy silence would fall when it did.

Tonight Ashe was doing work and other 'royal' stuff, that Vaan didn't understand at all, but he offered his assistance none the less. Even if he may of caused more damage than he solved, he knew Ashe was grateful for his help. And he was grateful he offered it.

Vaan reached the end of the Gramith's Waterway and onto the bleak streets of lowtown. When the Empire ruled Dalmasca, people had been forced to live here, but even now in their retrieval, people still chose to liv here. And why not, no guards were here, no law enforcers or even the odd grass that would tell of the deeds being done here. It was a quaint and quiet neighbourhood in some sense as everyone had something in stake of its maintenance, for that reason not many fights happened. Everyone had something to lose if something broke so nothing did, and everyone wanted light and to keep the fountain that sprays in the middle, so no one vandalised.

It was a much kept together town, but even still Vaan didn't like it. Even when he went to see his mate Ol' Dalan of something, he would make sure he didn't babble so his visit to, in his eyes, this gruesome place. Vaan walked up the plight of stairs and was about to walk out into the upper city when someone called for him.

"Vaan!"

The voice was odd, but familiar. He turned round to see Fran making her way towards him.

"Fran! You're alive!" Vaan had to stop himself from jumping up and hugging Fran, though he considered them to be close, he couldn't be sure if Fran thought the same.

"Yes, alive and well you are as well, I see." Fran looked around. "Is Penelo not with you?"

"No she wouldn't dare step out at this time of night. She be scared endless." Now Vaan looked around. "Where's Baltheir? Did he-."

"No." Fran cut Vaan off. "He is laying low as he 'sorts out a bounty' he says. Probably going to shoot some lizards." Fran smiled slightly. "I only came to check on the Strahl though. Make sure you haven't destroyed her, or claimed her for your own." Fran continued to walk and called for Vaan to follow. "How is Penelo and the…Queen, is it?"

"Yeah, Penelo's Penelo and Ashe is alright too. She pretty tight on work though, running a country can't be easy."

"No I suppose not. But she fought so hard to obtain her throne that I doubt she'll fail when achieving it." Fran's voice was as monotone as Vaan remembered. And he loved it. She was even wearing the get up she did all those months ago.

"It's hard to believe it's been 6 months."

"Seven by my count." Fran said as Vaan led her to wear they kept the Strahl. "Harder to believe that first day. After all those catastrophic events, waking up the day after was hardest to believe. For me at least."

"Hmm?" Strange, Fran wasn't usually this open, Vaan thought. But the words just seemed to flow out of her as she kept the conversation going. 'Must have missed her former companions'. Though Vaan.

"This way." He beckoned Fran through a door where the Strahl silently hovered. The airship was truly majestic.

"The only one of its kind. Baltheir stole it from his father when he was a young man. And if you look carefully, you can see scratches from where he crashed it." Fran explained. "But he was such a starry eyed Hume, much like yourself, Vaan." Vaan smiled. Compliments weren't usually what he received. He either received orders from Migello, gave compliments to Ashe or received scowls from Penelo.

"Cheers." Vaan said embarrassed. "Must be nice…having your own airship I mean. To go wherever you go and want. No homeland to tie your allegiance to, be a prisoner to."

"Carefully what you wished for, free-spirited Hume." Fran said as she checked the Glocier Rings. "I and Baltheir both wished the same thing."

"And look where it got you. Your life is perfect."

"No, being a wanted bounty head for space cowboys isn't exactly in its merit. But I do not regret my decision. And I'm sure Baltheir feels the same. But remember, Hume, shackles for prisoners may be for their own safety." Fran sighed and smiled as she finished checking the ship. "You have kept her well. I am pleased."

Vaan was amazed by Fran's smile. It was weird. as he doesn't recall ever seeing her smile.

Fran started walking towards the exit. "Fran!" Vaan called out. "You can stay here if you wish, it is your airship and I swear I haven't been your rooms." Vaan chuckled.

"No, I think not." Fran said solemnly. "Not today." And Fran left.

"Maybe she didn't miss me as much as I thought." Vaan said upset. But then he perked up again as he had something new to tell Ashe tomorrow. Besides, Baltheir was a big lad, he can take care of himself, and Frans veira. They neither requested nor require help. He shouldn't be worrying about them. Or them to him. He was a big boy now, he needn't be upset that Fran addressing him the same as she did 6-no-7 months prior.

Vaan locked up and headed home which was currently with Penelo and Migelo. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he dreamed of Ashe's reaction to hearing that Baltheir – the leading man himself – was alive and kicking. Kicking arse by what Fran said, or shooting lizards if that was more accurate.

Vaan laughed aloud to himself and rolled over to sleep.

The following night was planned to be more talkative, as Vaan planned on telling Ashe about this. He passed through lowtown as routine, and through the sewers a routine. He even made it to Ashe's bed chambers as per usual, but upon arriving, Vaan saw something he wanted to erase from memory. Baltheir topless, atop of her highnesses bed.

"Vaan?" Baltheir raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why you are here?"

"To see Ashe." Vaan replied quickly. "You?"

"To see Ashe, I wanted to have some alone time with her for my return but..." Baltheir grabbed his shirt and put it on. "It seems the Queen Ashe and I will have to meet on a later date."

"Please don't." Vaan grimaced at the image that popped into his head.

"Why, is that anyway to address old friends?" Baltheir said sarcastically, "Also, Fran told me of the location of the Strahl. I'll be coming to collect soon." He walked to a backdoor to the right of Ashe's bed.

"Where are you going?" Vaan questioned.

"I am leaving, can't you tell? Makes me wonder how you arrived here since you certainly knew nothing of the escape exit." Baltheir joked. "Through the Waterway again, I suppose. So outdated. They will find the entrance eventually and you'll have no means of exit or entrance. You may want to consider new routes into the Palace, Vaan." Baltheir smiled cannily, "Well, good to see you again, I hope you kept to our agreement. Not a single scratch, you here."

Vaan just laughed lightly as Baltheir walked out the room. He now had to think of something extra to say, as he couldn't simple tell Ashe that Baltheir waited for her on her bed. He wondered if Ashe would play at courtly love with Baltheir, maybe even go with his plans of…intercourse. He quickly dismissed the thought and grimaced at that picture within his head again.

Baltheir in handcuff's taking the queens lashings and then in turn thrusting against her naked body, sweating and panting- oh shit! Vaan thought as he looked down to see something poking against the cloth of his trousers. "Shit." Vaan cursed himself for allowing his mind to wander into untamed territory. And to make matters worse, the door opened. Vaan quickly sat on the bed and crossed his legs, trying to hide his happy body part from peering eyes.

"Good evening, Vaan." Ashe said happily. She was always happy to see her and t made Vaan happy as well. But he didn't need to be anymore _happy_ than he currently was.

"Good evening…you highness." Vaan said sternly. A silence fell, probably a calm one for Ashe as she stepped to sit beside him on the bed, but an uncomfortable one for Vaan, as he tried to think of things that would bring his forever hardening dick, down.

"I trust your day was fine."

"Yup, completely, though…"

"Yes." Ashe responded intrigued.

"Yesterday, after our um, chat, I ran into Fran."

"Fran?" Ashe questioned. "She's alive. Baltheir was with her I trust."

"Urr, no."

Ashe brightened down a bit as the answer.

"But she says that he's alive as well, dealing with his bounty she said."

"Ah," She said once again bright with enthusiasm. "That is a shiny gil on Baltheir's head. Must haunt him every night." Ashe said happily. "And of Fran, was she well?"

"Yeah she was fine. The same Fran we knew before. Though she's a lot more talkative."

"Must've missed you very much." Ashe said jokingly. "You and you alone." She teased him some more and, to Vaans dismay, rested her hand on his knee. Vaan shifted his seating position, feeling a tingly sensation in his right leg. 'I'm going to get pins and needles' though Vaan. But he had other pressing matters. Ashe had stopped laughing and teasing and stared at Vaan straight in the eyes. She looked so beautiful to Vaan, the way her ash white hair fell perfectly on her eyes. The way her nose pointed up to the sky and the way her eyes flickered when she re set them. Everything about her was gorgeous.

Vaan leaned in, if only to get a better look at her eyes. The blue within them was like a sea cleaned from muck and basking in the suns light. So blue. She leaned in as well. So much that they're noses were brushing.

"You have really nice eyes." Vaan stated as she saw her face redden with delight, but she didn't pull away. She only leaned closer in which in turn had Vaan lean closer in as well. They were breathing on each other's lips now. Vaan, the inexperienced boy he was, bit his lower lip unsure of what to do. He tried to look away but saw no use. His eyes were drawn to those of the Queens. She closed between they're lips and pressed her fully on his. Her lips tasted of cherries, the ripest of cherries. And so did her tongue as she explored Vaan's mouth. 'Must've been drinking wine' thought Vaan as he started to return the kiss.

They both just sat there, in trance with one another. It was Ashe who broke it to breath, leaving Vaan longing. He licked his lips and stared at the Queens red as roses face. She blushed so intently and it really showed on her ash blonde hair.

"My day has been good too. Thank you for asking." Ashe said sarcastically and coolly. Vaan was still in a trance of the kiss to acknowledge her voice.

She noticed this and asked in worried tone, "Was it…not good."

This he heard and he quickly shut his jaw and straightened his back. "It was… beautiful." Vaan said as he lay a single kiss on her cheek. The Queen moaned at the contact slightly and sighed happily when he drew back. She looked in his eyes again.

"It has been nice having you come and accompany me these days, but I regret to inform you that for the next month I kindly ask you to stop for the next month.

This pained Vaan in the chest and he showed no resistance to try and stop it from showing. The Queen noticed this and continued. "But," She leaned in as close as she once was and whispered. "I would like it if after the month we continue and start off from here." She smiled as Vaan gulped. "Your friend in you trousers seems to agree with me." Ashe poked the part of his trousers that was sticking out, making it twitch and hardened more. "Do you agree?"

"Yes! Yes, I agree. Whole heartedly." Vaan said as he rose.

"Thank you for you agreement. Off now?"

"Uh, yeah. Be back tomorrow-urr, next month. I suppose."

Ashe rose with him and kissed him again, more aggressive this time and it made Vaan's 'friend in his trousers very pleased. "Bye Ahellia B'nargan Dalmasca. Still think it's an odd name."

"You're still only one who thinks that." She laughed.

"Well I'm honoured." Vaan replied. He turned to leave and left.

Ashe again clung her pillow around her waist, "Success." She said aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Days without Rain – Chapter 4

Ashe stretched as the morning air filled her room, her queen sized bed had always been too big, even when Rassler was still alive, but it felt painfully bigger at the loss of her companion. But then her mind shifted to those of the night before. She didn't know what came over her, she had come back from a sort of mini feast and had tonnes of wine in her system. But she was still well aware of what she was doing and still couldn't stop herself, she longed to feel connected to another man, and fortunately it was Vaan.

"Fortunately?" The Queen questioned. She had never thought of Vaan in any other sense than a close companion, and now she sees him as near a lover. "No." Ashe shook her head softly as she rose from bed. She couldn't allow herself to play at courtly love with anyone, especially a commoner, she was Queen now and she bore the weight of her crown willingly.

After a quick bath and meal in an empty dining hall, she pressed on with her work. Dalmasca's trade was faltering, and the Dalmascan Gil was becoming ever less valuable. Ashe refused to accept too many loans from Rozzaria and Arcadia. Not because of pride, just because in the long run it would cause more tension between the countries. This peace couldn't last forever, and on the day the peace was broken, interest would pile up and Dalmasca may not survive.

They're was also the annoying matter of marriage. The houses of Dalmasca had sent their own representatives to be the queen's new husband, but she dismissed all of them. No time for fraternising.

And atop of all that, taxation was failing due to the growing number of homeless people. The scars of war are still visible on a feeble country. And with the two empires finding good fortune with one another, trade was decreasing in it. With the Giza Plains changing from the Dries to the Rains at random interval, it made a structured trade union difficult.

Ashe wasn't joking when she asked Vaan if there would be room for her on his airship. She fancied the idea of going where you want with no country to pledge allegiance to. But she had pledged allegiance to Dalmasca many moons ago. She would not take lightly her position and discard when she grew it tiresome.

"You're Majesty."

Ashe was shocked out of her train of thought and her paperwork at the sound of someone calling her.

"Ah." She smiled, "Gabranth. What brings you here?" Basch had taken his brother's name and rank as Arcadia's Judge Magister Gabranth. She wished she could call him by name, however, keeping up his rouse and appearances was something Ashe grew an annoyance for.

"Ma'am, a small fleet of rebels from the east of Ivallice plans to invade Bujerba, usually we would sort this on our own terms, but Lord Larsa insist we go through customs first before violence."

"Sounds like Larsa, as to avoiding a head on strike I see reason within it, but not so much that it is a bright idea." Ashe sighed, she knew she couldn't keep avoiding this, which was shy she asked Vaan to leave her momentarily. "I will have to hasten my arrival in Arcades if I wish to speak with Larsa Solidor."

"Very wise...Ashelia." Basch said, quietly. Ever since he took the helmet he had been distant from Ashe and all the others, but that was to be expected, but in times like this when there were few prying ears, he would sometimes escape his formalities and speak to her as if a friends. But then his helmet fell in place again and he went back into being Gabranth.

"I will make arrangements on my return to Arcadia, my queen." Bash bowed and stepped out of the queen's office.

Ashe again let out a hefty sigh. She didn't wasn't to go to Arcadia or Rozzaria this month, both where premature and poorly executed rouses into getting the Queen to marry either Al-Cid, or Lord Larsa. Al-Cid was a high ranking politician, no king or prince or any link to royal blood, so it escaped Ashe why set it up in the first place, and Larsa was too young for. Even though he shows wisdom beyond his years, the age gap was too large for her.

Ashe stayed in her office for a few more hours, signing and passing laws, and then called for her servants to arrange his belongings. She needn't pack heavily as the palace in Arcadia is already well stocked, but she never felt comfortable in clothes other picked for her, and so brought her clothes with her.

"I wonder what Vaan is doing?" She thought as she walked into Parliament to give her presentation.

* * *

Vaan gave a loud and drowned sigh as the sun hit his face. It had only been mere days since the Queen left for Arcadia and even so the world seemed a little less bright. Besides Penelo who was bursting with energy. He had just returned from a hunt mission and now had a few Gil to spare on trivial things like food, Penelo always scolded him for saving every last penny he earned for his airship and in turn stealing hers, but after buying that loaf of bread and eating it, he found that was not in the mood to do anything else all day. Usually he worked so it distract him from his starving belly, but now that his belly had been fed, he felt sluggish and uninterested in whatever scavenger is out in the Plains today.

Half way through his mark the Plains went dry on him and so did most of the marks in the Sandsea. The creatures, however, that did come out in the dries, only gave little Gil for too much effort. Running about all day in a desert – no thank you.

"I'm bored!" Vaan exclaimed as he rolled over on his bed, kicking the sheets that kept him hot away. "I wanna see Ashe!" He pouted as he yelped into his pillow.

* * *

Queen Ashe arrived in Arcades a few days prior and was now getting ready to leave. She had done all she could to convince Larsa to attack the rebels head on, but Larsa was adamant he try talking to them first. Noble but naïve, Ashe would've never spoke a word to Vayne if he tried conversing with her before sending the _Bahamut _at her, so why should this be any different.

She sighed as she contemplated her failure and curled into be. She be leaving for Rozzaria in the morning to converse with Al-Cid and the other politicians over Dalmasca's concerning money problems. Since all nations shared a common currency, Dalmasca was dragging its value down and so plans were to be put in motion to aid them.

Ashe initially didn't see fault in the plan as it mentioned no interest rates, but if she were to accept the offer, than the baking system would be handled fully by the Rozzarions, defeating the price of sovereignty that she worked so hard to pay.

"The visit to Rozzria will be a meaningless one if I cannot convince them to allow Dalmasca its absolute freedom." Ashe sighed as she tossed as turned in bed. Judge Gabranth would be joining her in her trip to Rozzaria as many Arcadian politicians also headed the same way. Al wanting a stake in this bill being placed. "Oh, how they will be disappointed." Ashe laughed silently. She knew it was no laughing matter but still couldn't get over images of heavily suited politicians with the jaw open wide when she denies the bill. If her seal isn't placed on the paper by a free hand, then she will not go through with it.

As Ashe drifted into sleep thoughts of Vaan filled her head. The lad had never been keen on shirts, his muscles were clearly visible. She imagined herself stroking them up and down, before descending to meet his mate within his trousers. The same that so wanted to be shown during Vaan's last visit.

Vaan gently caressed her breasts in his palm before relieving her of her clothing, and she to him. At first teasingly giving him tasters, never quite pressing to the fullest. He doing the same, always prompting and probing, until with one harsh thrust – penetration. She imagined what it must feel like as her time with Rassler ended so prematurely before such intercourse could take place.

"Rassler." Ashe was stirred awake from her fantasy as the image of her dead husband crept into her mind. "My prince…our time was too short." Ashe couldn't bring herself to allow her mind to drift to Vaan anymore, she just sat in the silence of the bed chambers giving. It was an extravagant room, but she had become so accustomed to Galtayan architecture that she found Arcadians to be devoid of life.

"I miss you." She said solemnly as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Not knowing who it was directed at, Vaan or Rassler.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepful Days – Chapter 5

Baltheir fell off his bed as he tried ring for his room assistance. Once again, as he did every morning, he picked himself up and screamed at the assistance for putting the buzzer so far from the bed.

It always amused Fran, as the irony of it all wasn't something to be overlooked. Baltheir always complained about the state of this ragged Inn they were staying in and how much he wanted to be in the Strahl again. But every time Fran spoke on the matter of retrieving it, Baltheir stated it wasn't the correct time.

"For Godsake!" Baltheir moaned from the floor. Today it seemed that he would just stay there for a while. The way he always was. The life of a Sky Pirate couldn't rid him of his Arcadian 'rich boy' habits.

"A less lazy Hume may get up from the floor and retrieve his own towel." Fran said with a glint of a smirk.

"I missed the Strahl." Baltheir complained, obviously he hadn't sunk into his usually self, too early for that.

"Then why don't we get it."

"Fran, please." Baltheir said whilst getting up, "Vaan is holding it for us. Besides…" From his pouch, Baltheir showed Fran the Queen Ashe's ring, "I haven't found something more valuable than this yet. Once I have we will take the Strahl."

"I could name a few things that are more valuable than a wedding ring." Fran said solemnly. "And why does the Strahl rest with the chance of you finding one."

"Fran-." Baltheir was cut off when the room assistance stepped in with an annoyed and exhausted expression on her face. "You there, I want this buzzer moved closer to the bed, now!"

There he goes again, spewing out orders, like a true Pirate Captain. Does he not realise that he could move it himself, or better yet not rely on the maids to fetch him his towel or water.

Fran sighed and covered her head into her duvet, drifting off to sleep. It was a nice dream as far they went.

She and Baltheir were on yet another treasure hunt, or at least it that is what she initially saw. Beside Baltheir in the passenger seat was the Queen Ashe, wrapped firmly in Baltheir arms.

"What is this?" Fran questioned.

"Fran!" Baltheir screamed nervously. "The Queen…she wanted to see the Strahl again."

"Is that so?" Fran said condemningly, "Why keep so quiet and…so close?"

"Fran it is not what you think." Ashe said pleadingly.

"Then tell me, what is it?"

Both Ashe and Baltheir looked at each other and then to Fran again and then to each other. Neither of them could speak of word of honesty when they finally decided to speak. Fran left the cockpit in a foul mood and next in the dream was her wandering the Estersands.

"Filthy Humes." Fran muttered to herself. The stopped in her tracks when she found a wolf prying at her. She was going to ready herself with her bow, but then it disappeared and she was left defenceless.

She tried to turn on her tail and run but then found another waiting behind her. Soon she was surrounded by these ginger wolves.

"I'll take you with my fist then!" Fran screamed and whacked one creature point blank on its forehead. The one from behind her lunged at her and snarled, but she merely kicked it hard to its sides with her heel. After came two at a time, each from an opposite flank. Readying both her hands, she entered her Quickening mode and singed any and all monsters that surrounded her with a fatal swoop of her mist.

"Child's play." Fran said smugly.

"Fran!" Baltheir called from behind her, worry in his eyes, "Behind you!" Fran turned around to see she was now in Stillshrine of Mirrian. And a statue had stepped off its throne. It smacked Fran around the face and she went flying off to Baltheir, who caught her gallantly. He ready his gun, aimed and fired at the living stone. Though it obviously felt it as it stumbled backwards, it came back stronger. Growing its width and head, it pulled itself from the wall like a Demon Wall.

"The wall comes we must be quick, together we can bring it down!" Baltheir shouted at Fran, who complied instantly and pulled out a great sword. Together the two of them slew the Demon Wall and Baltheir shined heroically in the candle light of King Raithwalls Tomb. Baltheir leaned in towards Fran face, so much so that she felt his soft breathe on her cheeks.

"Are you alright." Now Fran was far from Baltheir with him doing the same thing to a less than injured Queen Ashe on the floor. Fran felt her envy bile up and she again stormed off, but before she did she wanted to call out to Baltheir to tell him to hurry, but as she turned to face them, Baltheir and Ashe were lip-locked together, and quite passionately.

That is when Fran woke up, not like one would rise from a nightmare - screaming – or like one woke peacefully – quietly. No, Fran just opened her eyes and starred at the ceiling, as if grew tired of her dream and refused to live it anymore. The room was empty now and Baltheir had left her a note that he was going to see the Queen Ashe.

"In the middle of the day?" Fran questioned, an image from her dream popping uncontrollably in her mind. When Fran peered out the window she saw that the sun has long since passes.

"I slept all day?" Fran sighed. Yesterday she had met Vaan to again check up on the Strahl and just to converse with him and Penelo. Vaan seemed in a very foul mood as the Queen had told him to momentarily stop coming over to the Palace. She had read that the Queen Ashe had returned to Rabanastre today, but Vaan decided not to go as the month was not up.

"I wonder how he'd react if he knew Baltheir was going to see her today." Fran said as she sat up on the bed. "Playing at courtly love with a Sky Pirate and an Orphan. My Queen…" Fran smiled. Not knowing truly why she felt good for the queen toying with Baltheir's emotions, if the pirate has any.

Fran stepped out of the inn room and went to the front desk to ask for Baltheirs whereabouts. The foreman told her that he went to the buffet, which perplexed Fran to an extent. Would Baltheir really risk his physique on a one night drowning of food?

'Oh well', she thought as she made her way towards the buffet area. All you can eat. Little did these people know that Baltheir could literally eat everything, and still be hungry! Better to stop him now before he goes on a strop and starts pointing his pistol at people.

Fran spotted Baltheir going through a plate of wolf meat, seemingly his umpteenth one if the size of the stack of plates beside him counted for anything.

"Troubled?" Fran asked in her usual monotone.

Baltheir snapped his neck up, not noticing her presence until she spoke. He composed himself and wiped his lips un-ceremonially with his sleeve.

"Peachy, just thinking of where our next hunt for treasure will take us. Actually I did see something shine at Mt Bur-Omnisese."

"Do not joke of such things." Fran said as she sat opposite him.

Baltheir just laughed. "Maybe Raithwall's Tomb, I am sure there is some measurable treasure there. We just have to look hard enough." Baltheir stated whilst stuffing his mouth full of his next plateful.

"A little…out of character to act this way. Do you not think so?"

"Am I not allowed to pleasure myself from time to time? Pleasing the ladies is hard work and a break needed. And earned."

"Have you learnt nothing from the last time you 'pleased' yourself in this manner."

"Hey! That wench had it coming to her. When a man asked for more he means bloody-well more." Baltheir continued eating, discarding his knife and fork.

Fran examined his posture. Even in the last binge he had kept some manner of decency, but he was eating like a fiend in this state. Maybe Ashe had something to do with it.

"How was your meeting with the Queen?"

Baltheir stopped eating to process Fran's words and then continued gouging, completely disregarding that Fran had even said anything.

"Baltheir?"

"What? I am eating." Baltheir replied rather rudely. Instead of playing his childish games Fran stood and left the man. "Wait- Fran!" Baltheir called, but the veira blocked him out. Too annoyed that he felt he had the right to speak to her in such a manner.

She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her upon entering, pondering whether or not should lock it. Before ultimately deciding against it, wanting to at least hear his apology before shunning him.

A few minutes later, a visibly nervous Baltheir crept into the room and looked intensely at the half awake veria staring straight at him.

"I am sorry." Baltheir said solemnly.

'You are forgiven' Fran thought to herself, but did not voice these thoughts. Not knowing truly what she was doing, she played dumb.

"Of what?" Fran smirked.

Baltheir recoiled, taken back at this response. He brushed the tip of his nose and stood firm before replying. "For my rudeness, I have no right to be rude to you."

"If you tell me what you were rude for, you will be forgiven." Fran said hastily.

"Wha-." Baltheir stammered. "Well, I, err…" He was at a loss for words and Fran enjoyed every minute of it, but still not really knowing why.

"Only joking." Fran finally stated. Wanting this odd feeling within to depart. "You may keep your secrets to yourself. But know this Hume, rudeness will get you nowhere."

Baltheir calmed down and bowed slightly. "Cheers, Fran, can always trust you to be knowing." He smiled and Fran felt someone bubble within her and she felt light headed.

Baltheir noticed this and coolly stated. "It's the smile, gets them every time."

"Don't humour yourself, I just need some rest."

"You have been resting all day."

"And I will rest all night." Fran snapped.

"Okay, okay." Baltheir said smugly, obviously now getting over his previous nerves. "Don't worry love." He yawned. "I am just as tired. Sweet dreams." He smiled once again. And wrapped himself in his duvet and closed his eyes.

After a few silent moments Baltheir lightly snored and Fran then decided to the same and try and sleep. Knowing full well that no sleep would come. Only thoughts of her earlier dream filled her thoughts.

"What did it mean?" She exclaimed and rolled over to try and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: If you dont like 'Mature' content stay clear of this chapter as i indulge myself in writing a sex scene for the first time in this story. On the otherhand, if you do enjoy 'Mature' content, please enjoy.**

**A/N: For those who have been following i apologise for the extreme lack of updates, i will continue to update more regularly from now on.**

**enjoy .**

* * *

We're Off To See The Queen – Chapter 6

Vaan growled at the sunlight shining in his eyes, awaking him from his silent slumber.

"Up, Vaan!" Penelo yelled yanking his duvet away from him.

Vaan wrapped his arms around his torso, shivering at being exposed to the morning air.

"Go away, Penelo. I am tired."

"How come? You went to sleep earliest and woke up latest. What could you possibly have been doing all night?"

Vaan smiled and rose from his bed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said groggily. "If you must, I was off to see the queen. But she still can't see me. So tired of all this waiting!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Calm down. She is queen, you know. She can't just hang out like…like me." Penelo sighed.

"I know. And…argh! It is killing me. Well no longer."

"What?"

"Today, I meet with her majesty Queen Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca!"

"Hmm." Ashe hummed as she rose from her bed. "Did someone call me?" She asked aloud. When she saw that there was no one here – no one had the right to be – she sighed playfully to herself. "The palace is full of ghost it seems."

Ashe was greeted at the breakfast table by her ministers in discussion with the slow collapsing of the Dalmascan Gil. The Rozarrians had agreed in allowing Dalmasca her sovereignty in banking when they reformed the Gil, but neglected to inform Ashe of an immediate time of which this action will undergo.

"Meaning I still have quite a ways to go before Vaan can visit again." Ashe thought to herself. She had tried to erase the memory of Vaan annoyed and saddened face when she told him to leave the previous night. She hadn't _just _returned from Rozzaria. She was actually in quite stable mind, but the responsibilities the crown imposes on her are too great for trivial conversation about the day to day lives of an orphan to take any place in the Queens schedule.

Ashe sighed as she dressed herself formally. Another day, another councilman's quarrels.

"Your majesty." Basch said as he entered the Queens room.

"Basch!" Ashe said in shock as she thanked the gods that she finished dressing before his entrance. "Do you not know how to knock?" She questioned annoyed and red in the face.

"My apologies, but the Dalmascan and Arcadian Ministers need your approval for a bill to be signed."

"I approved no such thing? It was the Rozarrians we came to an agreement on, not the Arcadians."

"We have come to a different treaty by you ministers." Basch spoke formally through his Judge helmet.

"Behind my back?"

"No, your majesty, your ministers stated they acted on your behalf."

"Well they are speaking on silver tongues. Lying through their teeth." Ashe hissed. "Take me to them!"

Basch escorted Ashe to the conference room where her ministers awaited agitatedly for her arrival.

"M'lady Ashe, your highness." One of them greeted.

"Quiet!" Ashe snapped. "What is all this then?"

The ministers all looked awkwardly at one another before on grew the courage needed to speak.

"We all act in your and the countries best interest. This bill with Arcadia will be in both."

"And what is the bill, then, sir." Ashe responded as she took her seat at the round table.

"The Arcadians will aid us more with our banking and will take over our commerce until we are stable enough and have more resources to fully realise it." He explained.

Ashe was outraged at this agreement. "How did you come to the conclusion that I would want this for my country? And how did you convince yourselves to believe that this country would do better with the Arcadian's controlling commerce? The people fear the Arcadians still, the ripples of the war are ongoing. And finally, how dare you go behind your monarch's back and agree to this. How dare!"

Basch and the other ministers fell silent, ashamed at their scheming.

"Your majesty." Basch spoke up.

"Gabranth."

"Even still, this deal is indeclinable. Arcadia's stability and income could save Dalmasca in the long run."

"And we will be forever indebted to you, which is what I fear."

"Your majesty."

"I know neither you, his majesty King Larsa, nor any other Judge Megastars wish for any tension between our two countries. But when times change and new monarchs rule, past favours as large as this will come into play in future tensions and I will not pass the baton to the unborn." Ashe paused. "The first part of this bill is quite intelligent thinking by my ministers. Having two reasonable loans coming from two different countries will create a quite large one. But the second part is unacceptable and non-negotiable. Unless you rework the bill into only loans and no liberties over our commerce I have nothing to sign today. This meeting is adjourned." Ashe rose from her seat and headed for the door, refusing to look at any of her ministers, not even Basch.

"Your majesty." Basch called but she neglected his call and continued walking out the door. "Please wait!" Basch rushed down the hallway and faced Ashe.

"Yes, Gabranth, what is it that you want?"

"I did not know this was not discuss with you. I swear it."

"I have no need of your excuses. The fact you said nothing of this matter during the visit to Rozarria tells me all I need to know. You wanted to keep this quiet and you have succeed. It was my crest and signature that halted your progress." Ashe continued walking, not allowing Basch another moment in her presence.

The rest of the day went as scheduled and Ashe couldn't wait to see herself to bed. The day's earliest event had put her in a bad mood and it showed through her features. She just needed to rest now.

But rest was far away.

"Vaan!" Ashe said as she walked into her chambers. "You have come to see me. But I said-."

"I know, I know. You don't have the time, but come on, Ashe can you please make some?"

"Hmm." Ashe ponders the suggestion. She has had quite a long, drawn out day. A little quiet time with Vaan may help her relax. "Alright then."

Vaan was once again laying on her bed, as if he owned it, and Ashe went and joined him on it.

"How have been, your majesty. We hardly speak any more."

"That is because I have a duty to fill Vaan."

"Hmm, I've missed your company." Vaan leaned into the queen, nestling his head on her neck. Ashe moaned to herself slightly as his made contact.

"I have missed you too." She said smiling.

"You know, we did start something. That night a month ago. Well you started something. We could continue…"

Ashe's thoughts instantly flashed back to that night and blushed uncontrollably.

"Urm.." Ashe stammered, "May you please refresh my memory, Vaan." Ashe said as coolly as she could muster.

"Playing coy, are we?" Vaan jokingly question.

Ashe just smiled and leaned on Vaan's muscular arm.

"Very well, Vaan." The Queen smiled. "It would do wonders for my mood."

"Really?" Vaan said apprehensively. "You're not toying with me are you?"

"I do not kid, Vaan." Ashe laid by her back flat on the bed. "Now entertain me. Or are you not man enough to follow through on your words." Ashe smiled as Vaan's face reddened.

He climbed atop of her and carefully unlaced her blouse she was wearing, and removed the silky cloth from her torso, revealing to him Ashe glorious sun-kissed orbs.

Ashe moaned slightly as the breeze made her nipples go erect. Vaan un-ceremonially dipped his head lower until he was a tongues distance away from the Queens breast.

"Vaan do not fumble about, begin now!" The Queen ordered and Vaan, quite nervously, licked the tip of Ashe's nipple. She in turn gasped a little at the contact. Once having his taster, Vaan began suckling at the Queens nipple until moving round to attempt to fit her whole breast within his mouth. This all done whilst his left hand played with Ashe's other breast.

Ashe lay there on her bed in a pleasurable daze, just allowing Vaan to do as he pleased to her now sucked dry left nipple and her unforgivably erect right one. then in one swoop the Queen was now on top of Vaan, frolicking her breast on his face as he attempted to catch on and continue his work. But the Queen had Vaan supremely pinned to the bed.

"Ah, aha. I am in charge here. Relieve yourself of your shirt will you."

Vaan did so in quick succession, tossing his shirt to the side and revealing to the Queen, Vaan's muscular torso.

Ashe then made her way down to his lower half and pulled Vaans trousers off, freeing his excited inmate.

"Hello there." Vaan breathed uncontrollably as Ashe made her lips nearer and nearer his rock hard dick and moaned in ecstasy when she licked it bottom to the very tip of the top. She played with the tip for a good while with her tongues before taking the rest of the bell-end in her mouth, sucking hard on it, while Vaan struggled in vain to keep himself under control.

After the better part of 5 minutes the Queen stopped and pranced on Vaans torso, kissing him hard and full on the lips. Ashe's tongue easily one dominance in Vaan's mouth and danced playfully with Vaan's tongue whilst exploring his mouth herself.

While doing this, she carefully rotated them both around, so she once again was lying on the bed.

"Take them off." She gestured at her lower clothing, which consisted of silky long white shirt.

"Yes ma'am." Vaan yanked the skirt off Ashe and plunged his head straight into her womanhood, catching Ashe off guard, causing her to moan quite loudly. Vaan 's tongue pried open her vagina and wettened it furiously, licking every thing it came in contact with to his fullest extent. He stopped and climbed upon Ashe a carefully pushed his dick into her.

The Queen gasped and arched her back. "You have my leave to go to your fullest, Vaan. Fuck me!"She ordered when Vaan looked to her for approval.

There bodies went into a nice rhythm, that pleasured them both. Vaan exiting and entering with great force on each re-enter.

Both of them nearing their combined peaks, the rhythm quickened, became more forceful. The bed springs squeaked on the brink of breakage whilst sweat and breaths only escaped these two in this heated moment, until they both releases and at last rested.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments as they caught their breaths, until Ashe broke the silence.

"So how are you Vaan?" Ashe asked with a grand smile on her face thanking every God she knew that she had the room soundproofed.

Vaan chuckled slightly, "I am very good, my Queen, you?"

"Excellent."


	7. Chapter 7

Penelo and I - Chapter 7

Vaan was quite pleased with himself. Quite pleased indeed. Every night after that oh-so special night the air has been a lot clearer between the two of them. No more awkward silences anymore. No more stale chatter, just the two of them fucking the night away.

Penelo has also been on edge lately. Always prying and questioning Vaan every time he steps through the door now. 'How was the Queen?' 'What were you and Ashe doing?' 'Why are you back so late?'

And the newest one. "Vaan, where on Ivalice were you?"

Vaan wandered into Migelo's Place just a little after midnight.

"Penelo, I was with the Queen! Leave me alone!" Vaan was sick of her prying, sick of her questioning and in honesty, really tired. Not because of the sex – he and Ashe laid off each other today – but because it was late and talking to someone for 3hrs straight can ware someone down as easily as sex.

Vaan stormed past Penelo and went straight to bed, not caring to say goodnight or anything.  
Penelo was left confused.

"Why is he always on edge?" She asked herself. She slowly climbed the dimly lit staircase up to the loft which contained her room. She and Vaan were basically sleeping in the same room if it wasn't for the curtain that doubled as a door. Penelo used to sleep with Vaan when she had trouble sleeping when young, but she's too old now and Vaan doesn't seem loving tonight. So she just tossed and turned all night trying to figure Vaan out.

The next day she awoke with an almighty headache, however she had duties to fulfil for Migelo so she forced herself up. Vaan was still sound asleep as usual at this hour but she needed his help and she was not going to allow him to snooze.

"Vaan." Penelo shook him a little. "Vaan." Still nothing. Vaan was not getting up. "Vaan!" She pushed Vaan off the bed and he fell flat on his arse.

"Ahhh." Vaan groaned as he slowly felt the pain that followed falling off his bed. "Penelo…" He drowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Migelo said to both us, yesterday, to go to and dispatch a fiend in the Giza Plains. Remember?" Penelo said slowly, as if talking to child.

"Giza Plains.." Vaan said as he got up, "No." He fell back on his bed and pulled his thinning sheets around him.

"Vaan!"

"Go away, Penelo. You do it!"

"I am not doing this by myself. Now come on!"

Vaan sighed and got up, "Fine, fine, fine. I'll come." Vaan smiled. "You're cute when you're angry y'know." He laughed and passed Penelo as he went downstairs.

Penelo laughed to herself slightly. "My God Vaan." She sighed happily and then followed him downstairs.

Once downstairs in the main shop, Migelo greeted them both with a grim demeanour.

"Vaan, Penelo…" He said.

"Yes?" Penelo replied tentitavely.

"Out in the Giza Plaines is a strange and dangerous fiend. More so than I realised when I took the task. I am having second thoughts of sending you two out there."

"What!" Vaan exploded. "No, Migelo, we can handle this. We've taken on more than just some fiend roaming the Plaines." He stated.

"That may be so, but armoured soldiers and this monster are in two completely different leagues."

"Whatever it is," Penelo started, "We'll take care of it. Come on, Migelo, you have to have more faith in us."

Migelo ruffled his tail a little bit and scratched his head as he pondered whether or not he should allow them to go.

"Arr, you ill-equipped for the task." He said.

"I know a place where we can get some great swords." Vaan replied.

"You don't have the potions." Migelo said.

"There's good bazar goods down at lowtown. Some guy sells them real cheap." Penelo added.

"No, no, no. You're too young for a kill of this calibre, it is not like killing onion fiends." Migelo pressed. He was quite annoyed that Vaan and Penelo would not heed his advice.

"Well, what is it then?" Vaan stated. "A wyvern, we can handle that. Ghouls or ghost we can handle that. Flying, crawling, we can handle anything Migelo!" Vaan argued.

Migelo sighed and then went to serve a customer that was beckoning him, on his return he seemed to be in deep thought. He looked down both Vaan and Penelo, taking note of their still skinny stature even though they eat substantially better than they used to. Took into account Vaan's hot-headedness and Penelo's rational thinking.

"Ahh, fine!" Migelo finally state. "But before you head out you have to show me your preparations. Your weapons, your potions and your strategy."

"Migelo?" Penelo asked calmly.

"Yes."

"What is it this fiend like? If it's so powerful." She said.

"Oh Penelo. It is a wyvern of immense power."

"I said-." Vaan was cut off.

"Yes, you said you can handle it. But think Vaan. Wyverns do not appear Dalmasca, let alone the Giza Plaines. Those who have spotted it have never loved to tell the tale. Heck, even the bloke who posted the mark was just a random man who spotted the dead man who was burnt to a crisps. The picture of the mark isn't accurate because the burnt man could barely speak and the artistic skills of the man who posted the mark was below par." Migelo breathed. "Now do you know why I didn't want you to go."

"No!" Vaan said smugly. "This wyvern sounds easy. Compare to all the other stuff me and Penelo have had to go through." Vaan laughed. "Come on Penelo, let's get our weapons."

Both Vaan and Penelo bid Migelo goodbye as they walked out of the shop and into the blazing sunlight. It was hotter than usual and the humidity was intense but Vaan was acting like a man possessed and marched through the haze of heat and into a small crevice between an alley way next to the south gate. Penelo followed closely behind as they stepped out of the light and into shade as Vaan crouched down and picked up a small wooden stick.

He checked his surroundings to see if anyone had followed besides Penelo and then, using the stick, yanked open a reasonably sized hole in the wall concealed by the rubbish blocking its viewing. The same rubbish Vaan cleared with the stick.

"Come on." Vaan stuck his hand out which Penelo humbly accepted and shuffled her into the hole in the wall. Once through her ducked and crawled through the hole, remembering to conceal the entrance with the rubbish.

On the other side of the hole was a lush and dazzling but supremely un-kept garden. Plush statues buried in bird poop. Lavishing ponds filled with dead fish and acres and acres of dead overgrown grass.

"How did you find this place?" Penelo asked. "Have you been sealing again? Vaan?"

"No." Vaan defending himself, lifting his hands, "I just stumbled upon it, alright."

"How? I've never been down this street, why were you here?"

"I-I…" Vaan blushed in embarrassment. "Well I nearly got caught going up to see Ashe. Well not going up, I was leaving. Guards were surrounding the entrance I was using so I needed a new exit and entrance. And while looking for a second trap door I saw this place from the balcony and saw a long abandoned draining pipe." Vaan pointed to said pipe. "So I crawled down and now I use this one to get in and out."

Penelo was more than a little shocked by the lengths Vaan would go to which apparently includes scaling down a palace by its old rusty draining pipes and back up again on his return. How did nobody spot him? But when she did think about it, Vaan had always been this driven. She remembers back when the war broke out and everybody was dying of the plague. When her parents died Vaan swore he would protect her and he started stealing from some very powerful people to make sure she and all the other orphans had food. But he always ate very little, so everyone else can eat more.

This isn't anything new, he's always been like this. Going to the extremes for other benefits. What's new is that he's no longer doing it for her and now it is for Ashe.

"Well come on." Vaan said and started walking in the direction of the pipe.

"Wait we're not scaling up that thing are we? No, Vaan!" Penelo yawped.

"No, no, no." Vaan said to calm her.

"We're not stealing from the palace, are we? Vaan?"

"No, there's an armoury under the pipes."

"And how do you know that?"

"I fell on my arse and accidentally opened it. Scaling down this rickety piece of crap is dangerous you know. Sometimes you fall."

"Are you alright." Penelo said all concerned.

"It was weeks ago. I'm I fine."

Vaan directed Penelo into what seemed like an open tomb. After convincing her it wasn't she followed him into it and then discovered the armoury. It was vast and surprisingly well lit.

"I lit the torches." Vaan stated. He picked up a great sword from a stand and weighed it in his palms. "No." He placed it down.

"Wow, you found all of this by accident."

"You don't believe me. It's the truth."

"I do believe you. But…it's so huge." Only a select few suffered from any rust meaning that the air must be limited the further you go in. Swords, helms, armour, all of them lined the rows and columns in this armoury. Vaan went through them one by one, picking up pieces of armour and helms but quite picky on the swords.

"They're all too heavy!" He exclaimed. "And they're no daggers."

"You weren't planning on taking the wyvern out with a dagger were you?" Penelo playfully asked as she picked up equipment that suited her.

"No, but I wanted some that I can lift."

Penelo laughed a little at Vaan's annoyance. Unlike Vaan, Penelo found a reasonably light sword with enough bite to do some serious damage to biological beast like a wyvern. She opted for putting on her chain mail and other bits of armour instead of carrying them and watched as Vaan did the same and continued watching as he went further and further in to get a sword he could show off to Kytes and the other orphans. Probably even to Baltheir and the city guards. Just like him.

But as he walked Penelo realised that he was fading away and so called out to him not to go too far in.

"I'm fine, mum!" Vaan joked.

"Shut up! I'm only saying this because the airs small here!" She yelled back.

"Small!" Vaan said, "How do you know that?"

"Because the armour and weapons here have next to no rust on them. And if this is truly abandoned then that's the only conclusion!"

Vaan thought on this and ultimately decided to grab two reasonably light swords as he could not find a great sword which he's fancied immediately around him and didn't want to risk him choking due to lack of air further in.

The two of them left the Armoury and Vaan saw it fit to push the lid back onto the open tomb of an entrance.

"Good hiding spot." Vaan stated as he struggled pushing the stone lid on. "Nobody would suspect an armoury in a rundown garden with a grave in it. Probably scare most people." He successfully closed the tomb and then stretched his arms.

"Now, what's next?" Vaan asked nonchalantly.

"Medical supplies." Penelo said. "Potions, antidotes…phoenix downs…"

"Hey! Nobody's dying here. Alright." Vaan smiled. "But just for security…I guess a tuft wouldn't be the end of the world." He laughed sheepishly and then fastened his duel blades to his waist and Penelo did the same.

"Come on then." Penelo stated in light spirits as Vaan slugged behind her. Heavy armour and slightly heavy swords with quite heavy helms as well. Vaan would have quite a work out today. At least he couldn't die with this amount of armour.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Penelo and I Part II

Vaan and Penelo left the garden and Vaan covered the entrance up again whit the surrounding rubbish. The made their way back to the main street and next to the south gate and pretending not to notice the people and even a few guard's gawk at their garments.

"So where are we headed, Penelo?" Vaan asked, slowly dying because of the heat.

"In lowtown, this trader next to old Dalan's house sells loads of potions for a cheap price. But he's going to give me it for free." Penelo stated.

"And why would he do that?"

"I helped him out a couple days back when Migello first mentioned the hunt mark. I knew I needed stuff like this but also I knew that Migelo would make me go on some almighty time consuming task before he gave me a measly antidote. So I came to him."

"What did you do?"

Penelo laughed a little and tapped her nose, "Oh, never you worry." She said with a smile, bringing forth some envious and jealous thoughts to Vaan's mind. He always felt he had some exclusive right to Penelo, but it seems she goes out to meet boys as much as Vaan goes to see the queen.

They entered lowtown and as soon as they were out of the sun Vaan gave a huge sigh of relief.

"This heat…" He said, "My god this heat."

Penelo just giggled and led him to the trader next to Old Dalan's house. His name was Reginald and like most of those living in lowtown, was dirt poor. But he made a steady profit but selling potions and antidotes to orphans and travellers who can't find a good price in the main bazar.

"Reggie!" Penelo said bubbly.

"Penny!" He replied.

"Penelo. My name is Penelo."

"No it is Penny." He laughed. "What can I get for you?" Reggie stared Penelo down, "And where are you headed?" He asked.

"None of your business." Vaan butted in, "We just need some items."

Reggie looked at Vaan with disgust and then looked at Penelo again. "Your boyfriends quite the rude one, eh Penelo?" He looked back at Vaan, "Can I not be suspicious of where my Penny is off to in her armour. Lavishing armour I may add."

"He's not my boyfriend. And thanks. Vaan this is Reggie, the trader I talked about, try to be nice."

Reggie stuck his hand out in an attempt to be friendly but Vaan paid no mind. Seeing this, Reggie just went and sat back next to his sack of items and Penelo followed, with Vaan trailing reluctantly.

"So where you off to? What do you need?" Reggie said with a winning smile.

"Well a few potions, some antidotes, eye drops perhaps…" Penelo looked at Vaan who was starring off into space whilst trying to scratch his back – the key word being _trying_. She turned back to Reggie, "And a tuft of Phoenix Downs." She added.

"Ooh, that's gonna cost ya a shiny penny, Penny." Reggie chuckled.

"What are you on about?" Vaan zoned in. "Penelo you said-."

"Shh, Vaan. I handle this." Penelo leant closer to Reggie and whispered. "I was hoping that the discount offer still stands from that time."

Reggie face went bright red, "Excuse me?" He tried to play coy, "My memory needs refreshing." He laughed sheepishly.

She leant into his ear and whispered the memory to him, making him go even redder and beads of sweat ran from his brow.

"Fuck…okay, Penny, okay. Discounted. How much you got?" Reggie said.

"Only 60 gil." Penelo replied.

"60? Penny I have to make a living." Penelo gave him a knowing smirk. "Fine." He gritted his teeth. "If the occasion arises again you'll have to do much more to get a discount." Reggie laughed and then scoured his bag for the items.

"See, every things fine." Penelo said with glee.

Vaan only held a look of displeasure. "What was the thing you did for him then?"

Reggie stopped searching and looked sternly at Penelo.

"Can't say…" Penelo answered wearily as Reggie returned to his search, pulling potion vial after potion vial out of the sack.

"You can't say?" Vaan questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Means what I said!" Penelo snapped. "I cannot say. Not my place to say it."

Vaan only chuckled mockingly, "Don't worry, your silence gives me all the answers I require."

"What are you implying?"

"You know exactly what." Vaan condemningly said.

"How dare you…" Penelo went red with fury, "And what, may I ask, have you been doing with Ashe every night if you're so quick to judge." Penelo demanded.

"That is private stuff."

"And so is this you idiot!"

"Pen-."

"What!"

Reggie winced at the yell. "Here are your items." Reggie put all the vials in a nice little bag and handed it to Penelo who handed him the money. "Nah." He said. "Free of charge. For my lady." He flashed her a smile and she smiled back before storming past Vaan, treading on his toe in the process.

"Hey!" Vaan was about to follow after her but was pulled back by Reginald. "What?" Vaan spat and Reggie punched him around the face, taking him completely off balance. Reggie than simply pushed him with his finger and Vaan fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Vaan fumed.

"For being so rude." Reggie stated. "If you MUST know. A few weeks back Penelo walked in on me changing and then some orphan she was with stole my trousers! She saw everything."

"Everything…" Vaan gulped.

"Everything. She went and got them back and I promised her a discount next time she needed one." Reggie said plainly. "Meaning, o-stupid one, she didn't fuck me to get her discounts. And I say, lad, you are a true fool for even implying such vulgar things. Probably lost your chance with Penelo as well."

"My chance with Penelo?" Vaan slowly picked himself up. "I don't-."

"Save it. It is obvious from the way you bicker and at how outraged you were at the very notion that she was not pure anymore."

"Penelo is like a sister to me. Not…that other way…"

"Well it is that 'other way' that shines through. Now go chase after her and give a heartfelt apology and let us see if your insolence to proper mannerisms and politeness can be cured." Reggie smiled.

Vaan then ran to the exit of lowtown to catch up with Penelo.

"Penelo!" He yelped when he could see her at the exit, she didn't here and left the underground community. She ruched up the stairs and into the blazing sunlight all too fast and the dizziness and sun blindness halted his progress.

"Vaan…" Penelo stated slowly as stepped beside him. "The sun again?"

"Yeah…" Vaan stated. "Can't see anything."

"That's why you walk up the stairs, not sprint."

"Needed to catch up to you."

"Why?"

"To say…" Vaan gulped as the stars in his eyes cleared and the light hitting Penelo illuminated and made her look angelic. "To say I'm sorry."

Penelo nearly smiled but stifled it and looked away. "Is that so?" She said nonchalantly.

"Well, I was wrong, y'know, for thinking wrong of you."

"Yes you were."

"Penelo."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Vaan made his trademark face which Penelo affectionately called Vanny-Eyes. His Vanny-Eyes, Vanny-Face and Vanny-Whimpers were at full tilt and Penelo giggled. She could not stay mad at him. He always knew how to turn her frown upside down.

"I forgive you." She finally said but then turned serious. "But never say that again."

"Say what again." Vaan smirked.

"You know-."

"No, Penelo I'm acting like it never happened so we can forget it easier. And I promise you it will not happen again." Vaan stated honourably.

Penelo laughed and blushed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, let's see if all this is enough to convince Migelo we're ready to go."


	9. Chapter 9

Queenly Matters – Chapter 9

Vaan and Penelo walked back to Migelo's Sundries after they retrieved all they believed they needed. But Migelo wasn't having any of it.

For one he delayed even speaking to them upon their arrival for at least half an hour.

"Hey, Migelo!" Vaan barked at the shopkeeper. But still, he persisted to ignore them both. But it couldn't last for ever. Once the shop closed for the night Penelo and Vaan commandeered Migelo's room.

"What are you kids up to? I wanna sleep." Migelo said wearily.

"And I wasn't that mark." Vaan stated simply. "I have been wearing this armour all day now and it itches like hell so give me that slip of paper and we will be on a merry way."

"It is too late for children to be traversing the Giza Plaines. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright." Penelo piped up, "But the slip, if you please." Both Vaan and Penelo lifted their hands in a gift accepting manner.

"Look here see, I am your protector and what protector would allow you to fight a dragon!" Migelo exclaimed. "Now go to sleep."

"Migelo…" Vaan said, "I know you're trying to protect us, but we're not children anymore we're…" Vaan suddenly remember something. A compressed memory if he could call it that. Something he had wanted to do since he began and now he remembers, "…We're sky pirates."

"What?" Penelo showed he surprise and confusion, "You haven't talked about being a sky pirate in ages."

"Yeah, but this is what they do. Go do mark missions for gil." Vaan turned to Migelo, "We are 100% ready for this mission. Look at this armour – its heavy armour, nothings getting through this. And these swords, light and manoeuvrable but still packs a punch. I can fight graciously with this."

Migelo just grunted, "And what if you're wounded?"

"That's why we got these." Penelo swung the bag filled to the brim with potion vials and phoenix downs and antidotes. "No-one's dying while I have these." She gloated.

Migelo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright, alright." He muttered as he left the storefront.

Vaan and Penelo smiled at each other at their success.

"Yes!" Vaan exclaime. "The world going to have one less Wyvern lurking about once we're through with this guy." He said happily.

Penelo giggled as well. "Vaan, you may want to wait until tomorrow because…" Penelo commented on the setting sun in the distance.

"Yeah, that may be best…" Vaan said as he watched the orange rays fade into night. "Oh." He suddenly dipped his head.

"What is it?" Penelo asked.

"Nearly night. Gonna go…meet the queen y'know." Vaan laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "Forgot all about it. Long day."

Penelo didn't say anything at all to Vaan, which already had his blood racing in terror at her rage. But she just stood there – in a daze.

"Well." She finally stated, "Better not keep her waiting." She said gleefully. But Vaan saw through the charade, she was mad and upset about this. She just chose not to show it. She retreated to her room without even saying goodbye and Vaan left out the front door with a heavy heart.

Ashe was just retreating to her room for the night when Basche appeared. Stating that some emergency had ensued and her presence was required to rebuff it.

"Tomorrow." She stated tiredly.

"But, Ashe. The future of Dalmasca hangs in the knowledge that her Queen is fully committed to her recovery."

"I am fully committed, but sleep beckons and I cannot ignore it." Ashe stated sternly as he reached for her door handle. But Basch halted her.

"Please, your majesty, this is an urgent matter." He pleaded.

"Basch…" Ashe started, "Go back to Larsa and I will join you in the morning. Am I to be forced to miss sleep so the kings of Ivalice can play chess with me? I will not have that."

"But-."

"Begone!" She demanded as she entered her room, slamming her door behind her. She was so mad at Basch's intrusion that she didn't notice the solemn Vaan sitting on her bed until he made his presence known.

"Hello…um, Ashe…" Vaan nervously said, not knowing why his Queen was on a strop.

"Vaan!" The words she said accidentally slipped out just a little too loud and she covered her mouth in hopes that any lingering Judges didn't hear her yelp.

"Your already here I see." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Vaan whispered back with a smile. "Got you something." He held out to her some dying Galbana Lilies crushed and flattened at being stuffed in his pockets.

"Ok, just keep your voice down." Ashe gave a sideways glance at the door then walked over to the bed where she inspected the flowers with a stern expression. "Must all things I receive from you be dying?" She asked half-jokingly half-serious.

"What? Come on Ashe, I don't have money for living things." Vaan whined in jest, "I mean, be glad I get you flowers and not rabbits and Orotut Yensa." He laughed.

"The Orutut Yensa are a people. Not an animal." She corrected.

"Short enough to be…"

Ashe sighed and accepted the flowers, placing in the same vase where the original plant.

"How rude," She chuckled, "Now I have two flowers. Both given to me nearly dead." Ashe sighed and gave a quick sideways glance at the door again when she heard something rumble beyond.

"Ashe, is something wrong?" Vaan asked concerned.

"Uhh…Yeah." Ashe smiled and joined Vaan on the bed. "How have you been, Vaan?"

"I have been good. You?"

"Tired. Days of a monarch are stressful and having your ministers barge through your doors at ungodly hours." She chuckled.

"I think my day might've been harder." Vaan gloated.

"And why's that?"

"Going on a quest. Needed supplies."

"Quest?" Ashe had a fearful expression on her face, "You mean…your leaving?"

"What? No!" Vaan corrected as he snuggled against Ashe, "My Queen, I would you never leave you." He whispered in her ear, forcing a violent blush from her.

Ashe smiled happily, "Then what is your quest? Nothing…dangerous I hope."

"I have a hunt from Migelo."

"Okay..."

"A wyvern…"

Ashe then wrestled out of Vaan's embrace and then stared at him in disbelief.

"What!" She demanded an answer out of him.

"Well…it-it."

"Find your tongue!"

Vaan winced at her stern voice. "Ashe, please calm yourself."

"I will do no such thing. Now answers." She stared daggers into Vaan until he whimpered out an answer.

"I just…thought it was a good idea…"

Ashe sighed and calmed down when Vaan hung his head away from her. Trapped in his own moping.

"Vaan."

"…"

"Vaan, look at me."

Vaan slowly lifted his head and saw the pleading eyes of his queen. She was worried, worried like a wife would be for her misguided husband.

"Why do this?" She asked plain and simply.

"I…" Vaan pondered the thought he was processing for a moment, "I want to protect people. I want to be an adventurer who isn't afraid of anything."

"Vaan. Even one of the palace guards thought himself tough enough to take on the wyvern and I am completely sure he was a lot more capable of defeating it then you are. It burnt him to a crisps!" Ashe recollected. "And now…and now I hear you…saying you want to take it on. To be some sort of hero." Ashe sighed and slumped against her bed backside.

"Penelo wil be with me too."

"So you both die." Ashe coldly stated.

It was hard for Vaan to hear, but ultimately she was right. As if a small orphan boy could take on a wyvern of this calibre-wait a minute! He had. Many times. The fiends of the Tatichi Uplands cradled beast of this calibre. He had strode into the great Archades Imperial City and spat on their floor. He went around yelling to all he was Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca! And realising this Vaan smiled immensely as he lifted the chin of her highness.

"What is it?" Ashe asked, seeing the glint in his eyes.

"There are many things that separate me from a common guard." He smiled.

"And what would they be? Besides the obviousness of training, discipline and…care for those you love. Though I suppose that guard cared not as he threw his life away."

"Shh," Vaan quietened Ashe, "The things that separate me and elevate me above his stature is that I have fought equal and greater opposition in my time."

"Hmm?"

"It was only like…what 7 months since we saved Dalmasca from Vayne and his _Bahamut_!" Vaan mocked. "An impenetrable airship they said. The pride and joy of the Archedia Fleet. Powered by 'the mighty stone of man'."

Ashe giggled slightly as Vaan sprung about as he re-enacted Dr Cid.

"Hehe, we, all of us I mean. Me, you, Penelo, Basch, Fran, Baltheir, everyone. Everyone that joined us on our mission that aided our cause. We were strong, stronger than any pussy wyvern."

"But, what if you die…"

"I am not dying!" Vaan said sternly. "I will not fall after I rose through so much."

"Still an orphan boy though. And how is that dream of your coming."

"It's coming alright." Vaan laughed sheepishly, "I actually well and truly forgot about it. Being with you and all, nothing else seemed real."

Ashe's cheeks grew a slight shade of pink with the compliment. "Such a courter."

"I pride myself on that." Vaan lent in close to Ashe and whispered lovingly into her ears that he would return to her.

"I believe you." She replied as she gently planted a loving kiss on his cheek. "My little pirate."


End file.
